War of Ascendance
No one would dispute the claim that the War of Ascendance was the single most important event in the entire history of Var’Tareen. It was humanity’s rebellion against the dominion of the Old Gods. The gods had sought to oppress and control all others. The war lasted one thousand years, ending with the death of Hlesmil. It dew its name from the ascendance of the new pantheon of gods. Rallia was the first to kill a god. When she killed Ghendar she gained mastery over the sky. The others who became gods were Cainar, Ghuramor, Li-Shara, Selviir, and Yaerrin. The only of the old gods to live was Nezeril. The war also destroyed most knowledge of the time before it. In the modern era the war is the source of stories, mystery, and inspiration. Background Nobody can say for certain why the war started. Rallia did not ascend until almost three centuries into the fight. Before that most of the war was spent running so little was recorded. As far as documents written before the war started, only two have surfaced. The first is called the Fragment of the Ancients, and is included as the beginning of the Books of the Moth. The second was found in AeP 446 and is the Codex of Verin Teval Neither of them tell the incident that started the fight. Common lore says that the old gods sought to impose absolute authority over the people who lived in Var’Tareen and humanity objected violently. War *More details of each individual gods ascendance can be read on their page. Pre-Ascendance At some point in the first couple centuries of the war, the Three Fools radically changed the outcome. These three men became known for their ability to slay the monsters of the Old Gods. Using their fame they travelled across Var’Tareen uniting the various bands and kingdoms of mortals. They unified the Army of Mortals and made it into what it was until Rallia ascended. Each of the Fools left behind a legacy of heroism. Post-Ascendance For most of the first three centuries humanity was losing the war. They could not compete with the strength of gods. The gods had also fashioned armies of monsters and Poi’Mareath. The Poi’Mareath were captured humans modifed with living enchantment to be taller, stronger, obedient, and carry innate magic. They were well armed and bred for battle. All gods but Nezeril created their own versions. The old pantheon also made monsters by twisting and merging animals with enchantment. For the most part the monsters and the Poi’Mareath were much more effective at fighting than the humans. The turning point of the war came with the ascendance of Rallia. She was a captain in the Army of Mortals who planned an assault of the keep of the sky god. Along with her lieutenant and friend Remin, and five hundred soldiers, she climbed the Spiked Peaks and challenged Ghendar. Besides Rallia only Remin and one other lived. But with a god on their side, the Army of Mortals began to turn the tide. Even though it was one god versus six, most of the old pantheon feared Rallia. They also noticed that the Poi’Mareath who were under Ghendar did not remain loyal to the other gods. Fearing they might inspire the other Poi’Mareath to rebel, the old gods killed all of their soldiers. Only the sky Poi’Mareath and a small group of ocean Poi’Mareath survived the genocide. The gods formed new soldiers made of clay and enchantment with just enough intelligence to fight. They were called Drel’Mareath. They could not think critically but they could follow orders and take a hit. Five more ascendances came. In YoW 440 Cainar became the god of emotion. In AeP 502 Cainar and Rallia captured the earth god Raerdrin. They brought him to the smith Ghuramor. The smith killed Raerdrin and became the new god of stone. Ghurmor went on to build the first major permanent human settlement since the start of the war. He constructed the great stone city of Threnarau under the Spike Peaks. In YoW 743 Li-Shara became the god of the ocean. After this the war began to shift back in favor of the old gods. For the first time Nezeril took a leading role. His cultists and the other armies of the old pantheon struck unlike ever before. Finally in YoW 866, Selviir killed Desma and became the new god of the night. Finally the Army of Mortals reclaimed all of Var’Tareen but the islands off the southern coast. The last battle of the war came on Cherak. The gods as well as general Doro Jarem trapped Hlesmil and let Li-Shara’s priest Yaerrin became the new god of day. The war ended there but Nezeril slipped away. At some point in the 8th century of the war, the Nurmendemar fought against the armies of Hlesmil. Sandamar, their king, even fought against the god herself. He survived the fight and his shield became an object of fascination. Aftermath Immediate The gods decided they should not rule over the new world. They published the Tenants of Sovereignty which detailed their plans to let humanity rule itself. They promised not to interfere but did each set up and order to assist in the way they thought best. They also promised to watch over the creation of currency so there would be one united monetary system. Many War of Ascendance ruins were scattered throughout Var’Tareen. One of these was an old tower in Kerriisk, Carufell. Alekiai, Aspen, Willa, Valera, Calvin, Tiihbid, and Staavin made camp here in Rallius, AeP 447. The tower gave them all an uneasy feeling. Historical Significance Stories of the war inspired many people in the continent. Relics from the war sell at great prices, and parents tell their children tales of the heroes at night. Songs are sung about the new gods and all that gave their lives. The stories of the gods became central to the Books of the Moth which is the most widely accepted religious text in Var’Tareen. It also provided a cautionary tale. Even hundreds of years later, humanity is still wary of the rule of gods. Finally monsters of the old gods still walk the continent. Category:Events